


Love Happens

by Aerias_A_Writer



Series: Worm Fanfiction Bingo [9]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: Chris had some big shoes to fill after Armsmaster died. He might have filled them better than anyone was expecting.





	Love Happens

It all probably started after Leviathan killed Armsmaster. Dragon was devastated and Kid Win was now the only tinker under the Protectorate ENE.

After Miss Militia stepped into the role of Protectorate leader, Chris was given supervised access to Armsmaster's workshop in the hopes that he'd be able to use some of his tech or continue some of his work. The two tinkers silently began to inventory everything still in the lab that felt empty without Armsmaster there filling the space with his awkward though well-intentioned presence.

Weeks passed before Dragon began speaking freely and Chris lost some of the tension around his eyes when he replied to her. Joint projects once more started to make a reappearance in the lab once Chris finally figured out his specialty. Quite a few modular designs made their mark on some of Dragon's work.

Time continued to pass as Chris quickly grew into a solid frame and filled out while Dragon slowly healed over Colin's loss, smiling once more. Several more Endbringer attacks and a brush with the Nine all happen before Chris realizes what his feelings for Dragon really were.

He continues working with her, but does nothing. He's unsure of how any advances towards her would be taken. Just recently eighteen, Chris is careful about Dragon and has been since Armsmaster died. Anyone who'd ever seen the two of them working together knew that the feelings there had been much deeper than what's spoken.

So Dragon is the one who breaks first, unable to lose another the way she lost Colin without any acknowledgement of what had grown between them. At almost nineteen Chris is happy to return Dragon's affection. Then is quickly sobered when Dragon reveals that she is an AI, that she's chained and unable to free herself.

But her feelings are still there.

Chris throws himself into his work, creating ways for programming and modular work to intersect. He pushes his specialty to then pass any limits he can, determined. Dragon supports him when and where she can.

Suddenly Saint is there attacking, threatening, destroying any progress Chris makes, just as determined to keep Dragon under lock and key. He won't watch this thing sweet talk a tinker into freeing itself.

Chris fights back with anything and everything he has. Dragon tries to help but Saint manages to get by her repeatedly, using the blind spots in her programming.

Chris starts winning though. Blunting Saint's attacks and his programs making headway of his own.

Saint rages before pulling out his trump card, Ascalon.

The program attacks and Dragon fights with everything she can as Chris works like a someone possessed. Several programs activating all at once, moving in tandem as they attack Ascalon.

Then it's over.

Saint and Chris are both watching anxiously as the dust metaphorically settles.

Dragon stretches, free if somewhat wounded. She quickly goes to Chris and at the same time she sends dozens of drones to where the raging Saint is trying to run.

Chris laughs, relief pouring from him as he welcomes Dragon back to his lab. Once reassured he drops from exhaustion.

Dragon sighs, smile on her avatar's face.

She already has the plans for gynoid body in the works, but maybe Chris can give her some advice on its appearance once he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> 5.1 Chris/Dragon


End file.
